1. Field of the Invention
There has been a crusade to insure and establish the rights of the handicapped culminating recently in the Americans with Disabilities Act.
The area of sports presents an interesting challenge in this area. Previously handicapped persons could not take part in even the most mundane activities. The present invention makes a giant stride in this field of endeavor. It will permit a handicapped person of the first time to actively take part in playing golf.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,477 introduces a movable support that may advantageously be used by a person laying carpet stripping adjacent to a wall surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,560 describes a dental stool with a base having casters permitting movement in a desired operating position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,387 teaches a collapsible back pack chair adapted to be carried on the back of a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,260 shows a chair seat mount which permits the seat to tilt forward.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,896 relates to a portable and collapsible seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,748 has as its object a portable swivel hunter's stool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,981 presents a standing work seat in which the support column and base are rigidly attached together, the support column is inherently rotatable, the seat is inclinable in the seat direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,080 is a mobility aid for use in conjunction with crutches or like, by a legless person or a person afflicted with paraplegia for step-like ambulating the aid having a foot with a convex lower surface.